Liquor and Leather
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Who knew all it would take to finally get into the Lord Marshal's pants was a bit of leather? [Slash, Explicit]


**A/N: Sooo, I saw Karl in leather in his role for Almost Human and just about had a nosebleed. Couldn't help but think "Vaako would look damn fine in that get-up" so now we have this… A fill for the Small Fandoms Fest on LJ for the prompt: obvious attraction.**

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Vaako stated, calm mask in place as he held up the clothes Riddick had sent to his quarters.

Riddick raised a brow from where he sat on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots. "Ya think yer gonna blend in with _that _getup?" he asked, looking him over pointedly.

"There is nothing wrong with the way I dress," Vaako argued, tossing the clothing to the bed beside the Furyan. Indeed, Vaako dressed in the latest fashion of the Necromonger elite, but it wouldn't do for where they were heading.

Riddick scowled. "Put on the damn clothes Vaako…" He met stubborn green eyes. "Or don't come."

Snorting, Vaako cursed the Furyan mentally. He knew damn well Vaako wouldn't allow him on this little excursion of his alone and used the knowledge against him. "I still do not see the point," he tried to argue, undoing his shirt.

"You will." Riddick pulled on his own tank top, glad to be in normal clothing again. He may not even bother with that ceremonial shit anymore- it just wasn't him.

He'd been humoring the Necros for a little over a month then. The notion of having his own army at his disposal wasn't such a bad one, though he hadn't figured out exactly what he was going to do with them yet.

He had allowed them to turn their ships towards this Threshold of theirs, as well as letting them continuing their invasions. However he didn't allow them to take unwilling converts, much to the nobility's dismay. The soldiers didn't really seem to care though, and being the majority of the Necromonger fleet, Riddick figured keeping them happy was more important than the whining sycophants.

Boy had he ever made enemies among the elite. Riddick figured that had a lot to do with him fucking up "their ways" and refusing to be Purified. To them he was a "breeder," nothing more. He'd even had an assassination attempt against him- one stopped by Vaako in fact.

When the First Among had knelt at his feet that day, swearing fealty, Riddick had had his doubts. Not anymore though. The man was fiercely loyal, perhaps blindingly so. It didn't really matter as it soon became apparent to the Furyan that he could actually _trust _Vaako- something he'd never really done before.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Riddick placed two daggers in his arm sheaths before getting up to secure some more weaponry he had stashed about the Lord Marshal suite. He didn't miss Vaako pulling his leather pants on, watching the way they formed to him. His mouth watered a bit and Riddick had to grin. Perhaps he had some ulterior motives for picking that particular outfit for his Commander.

Vaako was fixing the belt into place as he turned to look at Riddick. If he noticed the way he was being stared at then he didn't say a word. "These are surprisingly comfortable," he admitted. As he moved about a bit as a test he added, "Though they are a bit tight."

Riddick smirked. "Give 'em a bit. They'll mold to ya better."

Accepting that, Vaako grabbed the plain black t-shirt and put it on, finding it was just as fitted. He raised a brow at that but decided not to comment. The Necro almost wondered if Riddick had done this on purpose, but then why would he? All that was left was the leather jacket and he folded it over his arm rather than putting it on.

"No, no, no…" Riddick sighed heavily. His boot that was up on the chair while hiding a dagger in it clomped back down to the floor. He crossed the room, taking the jacket and making the Necro put it on. Vaako sighed but followed his lead, as always. "There." Riddick popped the collar up a bit before smoothing down over his shoulders. "Just one more thing…"

As Riddick turned to get something from the bathroom, Vaako remarked, "I'm not sure how I am supposed to hide much wearing this." It was practically glued to him.

"I'll help ya," the Furyan assured, returning with a small jar. "Hold this." He thrust it into Vaako's hand after opening it. He scooped some of the gel onto his fingers, running them into Vaako's shorn hair. Riddick grumbled, "Still can't believe you cut off all that hair."

Vaako shrugged. He had been tired of dealing with the braids. It had been attractive- he could admit that much- but the maintenance necessary was becoming a bother. So out of an act of rebellion he'd hacked it off. Now it was only about four inches in length, much to his Dame's displeasure- and surprisingly it was to Riddick's displeasure as well. He wouldn't forget the look on the Furyan's face when he'd entered the meeting room the next day.

His Dame was the one that cared for appearance, that had wanted him in the latest fashions, or to have his hair grown long. Vaako cared little for politics. He was a Necromonger Commander first and foremost and a politician second. Although at least since Riddick rose to power, his so-called wife had been staying well clear of him and their quarters- probably out of fear she'd be caught in the crossfire if Riddick were to kill him.

Finished gelling Vaako's hair, the Furyan tilted his head to take him all in. "Much better." At least if the man had cut off all that beautiful hair, it looked good spiked up a bit with the gel.

"As long as you're pleased with it Lord Marshal."

Riddick had to bite his tongue because he really wanted to make so many comments to that. Instead he told Vaako they would grab him some weapons and be off. There was a tavern calling his name.

* * *

They were in a smoky bar with some questionable clientele. Vaako had his nose turned up but dutifully followed his Lord Marshal. He still couldn't believe this was what the Furyan wanted to do. Then again, Riddick was still a breeder and restraint was not exactly their strong suit.

The armada didn't have liquor supplies, only some wine that was mostly ceremonial or for special occasions. Riddick didn't care for it and apparently required something "stronger." Hence wanting a stopover at some planet filled with lowlife vermin to grab a drink. In Vaako's opinion they should have just leveled the entire planet and been done with it.

Vaako had been looking at their surroundings carefully when a clink on the bar top drew his attention. There was a small glass filled with clear liquid in front of him and Riddick was looking at him expectantly, his own glass in hand. "I think not," Vaako said, leaning back against the bar.

"Wasn't givin' ya a choice Vaako," he rumbled, shoving the glass under his nose, which curled at the smell. "If yer gonna be my shadow for this little trip then I ain't drinkin' alone."

"Yes Lord Marshal," he grumbled, taking the glass.

As the Furyan clinked their glasses together he corrected, "Riddick," before tossing the drink back.

At that Vaako's lips quirked into the hint of a smile. "Riddick," he confirmed quietly before sipping at the liquid. It burned his tongue and tasted bitter. He made a face and the Furyan berated him.

"All at once Vaako."

Grimacing, Vaako threw the glass back as Riddick had done, taking all of it at once. It was a burning fire going down his throat and he coughed as he set the glass back down. "What… was that?" he asked, shaking his head a little.

Riddick smirked. "Moonshine. Wanna 'nother?"

"I'll pass I think," was the dry answer.

"Yeah, probably for the best," Riddick admitted before doing another shot. "Ya got no tolerance and would be flat on yer ass before I even got started." He motioned to the bartender, ordering a beer for Vaako instead. "That should be a bit more your speed."

Vaako looked doubtfully at the beverage but nodded his thanks all the same. Riddick only laughed, clapping him on the back. "Settle in Vaako. We'll be here awhile yet."

* * *

A couple hours later and the pair and migrated to a table next to the back wall. Vaako was slowly nursing his second beer, feeling the effects, while Riddick had been steadily pounding shots and didn't even seem the least bit affected. Vaako almost wanted to be angry about it but he was feeling too good to be.

He was sprawled out lazily in his chair, not missing the looks he garnered. It was rather obvious that some of them were openly leering at him and he frowned, looking over at Riddick. "Is this outfit really that attractive?" he inquired. Riddick's lazy smile told all.

_So, that is how it is? _Vaako thought. Two could play at that game. "I think I shall start wearing leather more often," he spoke, noticing how Riddick stilled out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps it will even become the new fashion among the Basilica if it indeed looks so good."

At that Riddick blanched. While there were those that could pull off the look as flawlessly as Vaako, he certainly didn't want to see most of them even _try _to. Picturing his other Commanders copying the look had him mentally clawing at his brain to rid himself of the images he didn't want. "Please no," he murmured.

Vaako raised a brow, looking over at him with a smile threatening to cross his face. "Is that a problem _Lord Marshal?_" He had been calling the Furyan by his name all evening and the use of the formal title then seemed almost teasing to Riddick's ears. Well now, that was progress.

Invading the Commander's personal space, Riddick gave him a sly smile. "If ya wanna wear that Beautiful, then it's only gonna be in my quarters."

That had Vaako flushing and pulling away. He could hear the chuckle coming from Riddick but couldn't face him or even yell at him for teasing him in such a manner. There was no way that Riddick could know his feelings for him… was there? He chanced a glance over at the Furyan, noticing that his smile seemed genuine as he was looking over his figure once more. Riddick must have known, and given his particular reaction, Vaako could only assume he felt the same.

Deciding to take a chance, Vaako ended up answering the Lord Marshal's offer. "I believe that could be arranged." The look on Riddick's face proved it was well worth the risk and so Vaako leaned over, pressing their lips together. He felt the Furyan melt against him and Vaako smiled against his mouth.

"Want you Vaako," Riddick rumbled before diving back into the kiss. It was demanding and filled with heat, which Vaako happily returned. His mouth opened to Riddick's questing tongue, failing to hold back a moan. The Furyan only pulled him closer, growling out, "Need you."

Vaako cupped the other's cheek as he pulled away, biting at his lip. "There is just one problem," he mentioned, a frown on his face. "I'm bonded."

Riddick huffed, "Not for long." His fingers thread into Vaako's messy hair. "You let me worry 'bout the she-bitch." The grin on Riddick's face was positively feral. "You keep what you kill, right?"

That caused Vaako to grin right back. "Yes my Lord." He cut off Riddick's protests with another firm kiss.

* * *

The bar abandoned, the pair ended up in a cheap motel room just up the street. There was no reason to go back to the armada- it would take too long, plus Riddick hadn't had enough fun. He wasn't about to wait any longer than he had to, to claim Vaako as his own. Oh, he knew there were still bullshit technicalities as far as Necro society was concerned but Riddick didn't give two shits about that. He'd kill the man's Dame and that would be the end of it. For then, he just wanted his new mate to himself.

_Mate… _The animal in him knew just what he wanted and he wasn't about to deny himself.

Pressing into Vaako's space, his hands ran underneath the leather jacket, brushing against the handgun hidden there in a shoulder holster. He pushed at the jacket and Vaako allowed it to come off, falling to the floor. The holster as well as the hidden buck knife at his back followed suit. Vaako was returning the favor, disarming the Furyan of any blades he could reach.

They continued to shed clothing until they were completely bared to each other, Riddick pressing his Commander underneath him. "Beautiful," he breathed, eyes dancing over alabaster skin.

A blush traveled up all the way to Vaako's ears but the Necro somehow managed to keep his voice firm as he barked out, "Stop teasing Riddick! Fuck me already!"

Riddick got a wicked grin across his face. "All in due time… ain't that what you Necros say?"

Growling, Vaako lunged up, capturing the Furyan's lips in a biting kiss. He then used leverage to flip their positions, bearing down on Riddick's body. Not that Riddick was complaining, in fact he pressed back against him with a low rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest. His fingers grasped hold of Vaako's hair tightly, tugging a bit to break their kiss.

"Slow ain't really yer thing, is it Vaako?" he graveled out.

"Not tonight," was grunted in return before smashing their lips together again. Vaako had waited far too long for the man beneath him and he wanted him more than anything else. So he wasn't shy when he ground down against him or twisted his tongue into Riddick's mouth. "Turn over," he growled against Riddick's mouth, giving his lower lip a bite before moving back onto his haunches.

Riddick's brow quirked in silent question but once again he didn't voice a complaint. He wasn't surprised by the Commander's assertiveness, nor did he care if he wanted to take the dominate role this time around. It took a lot of trust for Riddick to allow that to happen, and Vaako seemed to get that the second the Furyan rolled over, hearing the wanting groan the Necro emitted.

Not wasting any time, Vaako spit into his hand due to lack of any better lubricant. Grabbing hold of Riddick's hip with one hand, he slid the other down to find his hole. Vaako didn't bother to be gentle as he knew it wasn't something that the Furyan would want anyway- at least right at the moment. He stretched Riddick with one finger and then two, watching as the Furyan hung his head and his shoulders shook.

"Come on Vaako," he encouraged, gritting his teeth. It had been far too long since he felt even remotely comfortable with someone to bottom- and it was always with him on top, letting him control every aspect. Even knowing it would hurt without much in the way of prep Riddick couldn't help but grunt out, "Get in me before I change my mind."

There was no stopping the smirk from spreading across Vaako's face. He was rather proud to have made the Furyan lose his resolve, reduced to something close to begging. He'd see that it was _full _begging before the night was out. "As you say… Lord Marshal."

Riddick had no chance to reply as the words were strangled in his throat when the Necro breached him. Vaako's mouth hung open, surprised by the tight heat surrounding him. It took him a moment but as he felt Riddick relaxing he pushed in the rest of the way. As he allowed his lover a moment to settle, Vaako mouthed at the man's spine, up to the scruff of his neck, before moving to his shoulder where he bit in. Riddick responded with a low groan, pressing back against his teeth before rocking his hips experimentally.

With that simple move, Vaako lost all sense of restraint. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. The force caused Riddick to surge further up the bed, having to scrabble for a hold in the sheets. He growled when Vaako did it again, locking his elbows and pushing back to meet him with the third.

Vaako continued the punishing pace, loving the way Riddick responded so eagerly. He draped his body overtop the Furyan's which pushed him down onto the bed. The smothering feeling caused Riddick to buck back with a snarl. Vaako only latched his teeth onto the column of neck left exposed, changing his protests into a groan of pleasure. As his back bowed under the pressure, Riddick all but started to purr.

It was more than Vaako could take, moving to sit back on his knees once more and grabbing hold of steady hips. Riddick had himself propped on his elbows, head falling onto the bed as he rode out the pleasure with the pain. A few more thrusts and he felt the heat of cum inside him while Vaako cried out his name.

There was a few moments before the Necro seemed to remember that Riddick hadn't taken his own pleasure yet. As Vaako was catching his breath, he pulled Riddick up on his knees so the Furyan's back laid against his chest. He took his straining erection in hand, pumping hard and fast as he'd been doing with his thrusts, adding a little twist at the end. Riddick squirmed helplessly, feeling his orgasm build within his gut before finally spilling over Vaako's hand.

The pair simply sat there in silence, breathing heavy while they leaned against each other. Riddick twisted enough to nuzzle against his lover's cheek. Vaako smiled before pulling him closer, falling sideways onto the bed. "Riddick…" he murmured into his ear, capturing the lobe between his teeth.

"Mmm?"

Vaako's voice was husky with sexy as he said, "I'm looking forward to you returning the favor after you've taken care of our little _problem._"

Riddick's grin was positively feral as he turned around to face his partner. He thread his fingers into ebony locks, dragging Vaako closer until their lips connected. "Promise Beautiful. You'll be all mine by tomorrow."

Vaako gave him a genuine smile, wrapping the Furyan up in his arms. "I like the sound of that…" Riddick hummed in agreement, nuzzling into his neck.

_Life looked good for the Lord Marshal and his First Among Commanders, even for the other Necromongers who would be gaining a strong mated pair. Except for the Dame Vaako- and then life just looked short._


End file.
